


A New World to Share

by UnlikelyWriters



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Night, I wrote this at almost midnight so lets see if its coherent at all, M/M, One Shot, however, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlikelyWriters/pseuds/UnlikelyWriters
Summary: After they stopped the end of the world, Aziraphale and Crowley spend a night drinking, and talking, and celebrating.





	A New World to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this at 11 pm with absolutely 0 idea where I was taking this, so please enjoy!

They had done it. It seemed so incredible, looking back at it. An angel and a demon (if they could really even be called that anymore) had somehow stopped a war that had been designed to settle an indescribably long grudge between above and below. Six thousand years of knowing, and planning, and preparing for the Armageddon, and with eleven years prior notice (although, it's not like they really _needed_ eleven years to stop the Armageddon) they had managed to pull off saving the world and simultaneously making some very not nice gestures to their own respective sides.

There was an odd feeling between them, as they rode to Crowley's flat. It fell somewhere in-between absolute exhaustion and excited restlessness. Crowley felt like he could go sleep for another hundred years, or push even the limits of his own body with how much alcohol he could assume. They had tumbled into his flat, that excitement culminating in an unsteadiness as they opened the first of many bottles of wine for the night.

* * *

Several hours had passed, and they had spent nearly all of them passing bottles back and forth. They had each hit a stage of drunkenness that they would have surely sobered up immediately from had it been any other night. 

They had begun to talk about _feelings_.

Well, it hadn't started off like that. 

First they were recounting all the grand adventures and shenanigans they had gone on together over the course of six-thousand years- going all the way back to the garden. A tense silence had taken hold of them when the garden was mentioned for a moment, until Crowley broke the silence.

"That was the first time, you know." He was staring into a glass that had been materialized at some point of time, and was swirling the contents around to the point of almost spilling it.

"The first?" Aziraphale inquired. There was something different about this night, something new. There was a new air between them. Where Aziraphale had usually retreated to his own chair while Crowley sprawled over couches, they were both sitting on opposite ends of the couch. The space between them was hardly awkward, however. There had already been more than a few times when Crowley's sudden urge to fidget somehow got him to nudge the angel's leg with his foot, in which the angel would give a nudge in return.

"Mmhmm," He nodded, attention still fixed on the swirling contents of his glass. Finally, it occurred to him that Aziraphale likely had no clue what he was talking about. "The first time- I- you know," He gestured vaguely to the two of them, as if that explained it all, "Just thought _fuck it_." He shook his head and stood, tilting his head back as he took a drink from his glass. "What was the po- _point_ of sides anyway? We were all going to go crazy on each other at some point."

Aziraphale nodded understandingly, although he couldn't quite get what Crowley was getting at. "That's why we were sent up here, you know. For our... our sides." He watched the demon pace across the barely lived in living room. _Our sides_. It was interesting how a simple plural could make worlds of difference. He reached out, and took Crowley's hand. "But we don't- not anymore." He had almost expected the sudden contact with the demon to burn. Why would it now of all times? "Have sides, I mean." With a gentle tug, he was able to pull Crowley onto the couch, much closer than they had ever been before. "Now we've just got our side."

Time was a funny thing, wasn't it? Six-thousand years was a painfully short amount of time to enjoy a world that you know is going to be destroyed. It is hardly enough time to get all the work done, and stop Armageddon, and still have time for drinks after. But at the same time, six-thousand years was an eternity, even to an immortal being who would be around for eternity, to wait for someone to touch you the way you want them to.

In that moment, the stopwatch of that wait had finally been paused.

Crowley sat in Aziraphale's lap, tensed, a tight coil ready to spring the moment the tension is released. His hands were held just inches from Aziraphale, but he dutifully kept them that way, as if this were all a mistake. As if it were a test, some twisted test of self-denial and he could only pass if he denied himself the thing he had been wanting from the moment he heard that a flaming sword had been given away.

"Oh- I- I've gone too far, this is too much, isn't it?" Aziraphale saw the shocked expression on Crowley's face, and he saw all of the vulnerability in eyes that are usually hidden. He was about to move, to ease the demon off of him, when his hands were seized, and he saw fire in those eyes once again.

"Angel, don't. Please- please don't." His voice was hushed as he spoke, and he _tried_ to keep the tremble out of his voice, he really did, but there were some things you couldn't hold back once a hole in the dam was poked through.

Moments of silence passed, and then they didn't.

In those moments of silence, there was a kiss, and if you listened close enough you could hear cheers from the only celestial being who truly understood the ineffable plan.

They pulled away, and in that moment there was a happy silence, the kind that only comes when both parties know exactly what they want.

More moments of silence passed, and then there were great big moments of noise as they did things you could only think of if you've been around humans for thousands of years. And several hours later, the sun rose to a quiet morning of a new world that they got to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
